


fares well the house that's ready

by lavenderandroses



Series: come to my garden: my jonsa blossoms [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Spring Blossom Challenge, Married Jonsa, Modern AU, Pregnant Sansa, Preparing, Tornado, a brief bit of nonsense, day three: rain and storm, severe thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderandroses/pseuds/lavenderandroses
Summary: The storms signal the end of winter and the beginning of a new chapter for the Stark-Snow family.Title from "Storm I" from the musical The Secret Garden by Lucy Simon and Marsha Norman.





	fares well the house that's ready

Spring was on its way in, Jon could tell from the deluge he had found himself in coming home from work. He supposed that bringing an umbrella along couldn’t always ward away the rain, and he was lucky that Sansa had tied it to his work bag that morning with a bright green ribbon before she left for her shop that morning. Now that he was back safely on his front step for the evening, he shook off as much water as he could while he fumbled for his keys with his other hand.

“You home yet, love?” Jon called to the empty front room. No response. He opened the umbrella up to dry, set down his bag, and moved toward the coat rack. “Sansa? Y’here?”

This time a muffled shout greeted him from up the stairs. After putting his jacket away, Jon walked back through the living room to join his wife upstairs. On the way, he glanced at the TV, tuned to the local news where the weather radar was reading vibrant shades of yellow, red, and orange. _Fall colors on this pre-spring evening, and nothing good can come of that_. He shook his head and continued up to find Sansa.

He ducked his head in their bedroom, which was empty, and saw their bathroom light was off. He checked the office, the guest room, the bathroom. With only one room left, Jon forged ahead.

“Sansa, love, what are you doing?” Sansa perched precariously on the top of a step ladder in their soon-to-be-occupied nursery, awkwardly trying to adjust a curtain rod over the room’s window. Though nearly nine months pregnant, Jon knew Sansa was more graceful that anyone he had ever known and, as such, was perfectly safe, but someone who didn’t know her as well might think she was one wrong breath away from a hard fall.

“I just had this feeling that I needed to put the curtains up today! They were the very last thing we hadn’t done in here, and now it’s ready!” she huffed back at him, pleased with herself but obviously tired from tackling it herself. “I got home and I was watching the weather. Looks like we’re in for a bear of a storm, so I got ready our emergency kit and tornado supplies, they’re in the powder room downstairs. But then I just felt like the curtains had to go up!”

Jon shook his head, grinning at his wife. “I think curtains are the last thing you need to worry about in a storm this bad. There would have been time to put them up later, or, I don’t know, maybe sometime when I could have helped you hold them up? You goof.” He helped her down the ladder and took her into his arms. “How was work, love?”

“Oh, same old, same old. People come in and buy fabric for projects that I can tell are way out of their ability range, I smile and take their money, occasionally Marg uses my late-stage pregnancy as an excuse to get out of talking with tedious customers. The usual. How were things on your end?”

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

“A bit stormy, appropriately. This custody case is getting thornier. The father and his new wife are clearly much more stable, emotionally, than the mother, right?”

“And financially, too, I thought you had said?”

“Right, there’s the thing. She had had _massive_ debts, so we thought we’d be able to use that to our advantage to place the child with his father, but somehow in the last week, the mother has completely cleared all her outstanding debts. It’s thrown a horrible wrench. She can be a horrifying, manipulative woman, but she puts on a great front for the courts and judges. So. I don’t know. We’ll see.”

Sansa frowned and smoothed the wrinkles that had creased in Jon’s forehead. Another bolt of lightning flashed in the distance and a low rumbling came and went. “You’re the best family attorney in town. People know how honorable you are, and how much you care for the children and families you’re protecting.” She kissed his nose, bringing a smile to his face.

“Well, there’s only one family that I’m interested in at this particular moment, which is ours. Since I’ve got you off that stepstool now, have you seen Ghost lately? I’m not sure where he will have hidden himself with all this thunder rolling in.”

“I’m not sure. I do have his leash in the emergency supplies though. Maybe you can run him outside to go potty before things get worse? I’ll go put the leftovers in the microwave for dinner.”

Jon kissed Sansa and went to find his dog. The old boy was starting to lose his hearing, but not enough that he didn’t still hide at the sound of thunder. This time, he had stowed himself away under the desk in the office.

“Come on, boy. We’re getting some rain tonight, so we’d best go outside now! Outside? Outside? Yeah, good boy, come on.”

Jon and Ghost hadn’t gone very far before the severe thunderstorm sirens started blaring outside, but thankfully Ghost had taken care of his business, and they ran back to the house. Grabbing a towel to dry the dog’s coat, Jon called to Sansa. “Sans, did you hear the sirens going off? Maybe we should move to the powder room and hunker down for a bit.” He thought about slipping off his wet sneakers, but decided against it lest he be caught shoeless in a tornado. “Sansa! Bathroom!”

Nothing.

“Sansa! Earth to Sansa! Hello!”

Jon jogged to the kitchen. One plate of leftovers was steaming on the counter and another was in the microwave, already done. Sansa, though, stood frozen in the middle of the kitchen, white as a sheet. Her eyes, wide as saucers, turned to Jon as he entered.

“Did you notice how long the weather was supposed to be bad?”

“No, love, we can check the TV in a minute, but we need to move somewhere there are less windows—“

“I am NOT prepared for this!”

“Sans, don’t be ridiculous, you already put all the emergency supplies in the bathr—“

“Jon! I am NOT prepared to give birth to this baby in our bathroom, and hello! My water! Just! Broke!”

_Oh_. They had storm preparations. They had baby preparations. But not have have-a-baby-in-a-tornado preparations. Well. This night had already promised to be an interesting one.

~

“Gods, you were lucky that storm system blew by so quickly! We were afraid the boys wouldn’t get any sleep, but seems like you would’ve had bigger problems!” Jon’s friend, Sam, was saying to him. Jon was barely listening. He was too busy watching his perfect, tiny daughter sleep in his wife’s arms. Whatever else he may or may not have been prepared to handle, he was certainly ready to learn to be this girl’s father.


End file.
